Kingdom Hearts: Light Will Show the Way
by Dolphin0150
Summary: Riku the walker of darkness meets a young girl who is more than she says to be. He grounds her, while she brings light into his life. How will they play apart in each others life? Small prologue at the beginning to set the story, based off each game at some point. Fluff for later chapters! [Riku/OC]
1. Prologue

**Dolphin0150: Hey guys! If you have read my other KH story, you would know it's a train wreck, so I am starting a new story, came up with it when the KH 2.8 trailer came out, so I hope you guys have played KH unchained X, might not have any part of that game till a little bit later but still, enjoy!**

Prologue

A little girl walks out of a dark hole and into the light, she is about 6 years old, she has golden blonde hair, hazel eyes, a birthmark of a heart within a heart filigree pattern on her neck, and a necklace in the shape of a heart with a small crown on it. As she walks into the open she is greeted by a festival, as she walks into the festival she is greeted by the smells of the food booths. A smile grows on her face as she digs for the little munny she owns. As she went to the closet booth she found she doesn't have enough munny, she went to each booth and found she didn't have enough for any of them. As she walked to the last booth she waited in line and as she got up the front, "one taiyaki please."

"Red bean or chocolate sweetie," the vendor woman asked.

"Red bean please," the little girl spoke.

"110 munny please."

The small girl's face fell, "Sorry, I don't have enough." The girl then walked away with her head down, _"how can I be so stupid, I should have listened to master—"_ her train of thought was broken when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Here," she turned to see a taiyaki in her face, "take it, I saw you go to each booth only to find out you didn't have enough munny," the girl looked at the boy and saw a boy about the same age as her with bright blue green eyes and silver hair. As she looked she knew she has seen that face somewhere. But just couldn't place it.

"Thank you," she said meekly as she took the fish shaped treat, the young boy smiled as she took a bite out of it, "it's so good!"

The young boy laughed, "never had one before?"

The girl looked down at the ground, "I was never really allowed out, and where I'm from, we don't have these."

The boy looked at her sadly, "so that means you never been to a festival then."

She looked back up at him, "no I haven't."

"Well, why don't I be your guide to the festival, even though you don't have enough, I'm sure the memory is just as good."

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure why not? Name is Riku."

The girl smiled, "hello Riku, my name is Carolyn."

They walked till the got to the game portion of the festival, "wow there's so many things to do? How do you do it in one night?"

Riku looked at her, "well this festival comes every year, most people try to do different things when it comes." Riku then walked up to a booth with stuffed animals as its prizes, "in this one, you have to gather the most water filled balloons and put them into a bucket without breaking any of them. I was really good at this last year." Carolyn laughed as he watched him play and watched him get 50 water filled balloons in the bucket till the owner of the booth had him stop.

"Way to go Riku, you beat your score from last year, you can pick from any of the stuffed animals," the booth owner spoke.

"Well? Which one would you like?"

Carolyn looked at him, "really?" Riku nodded at her. Carolyn looked at the line of stuffed toys and saw a cute little bunny rabbit. "That one, the bunny rabbit."

The booth owner took the rabbit down and handed it to Riku. "Here, to have something to remember your first festival."

Carolyn smiled as she took the rabbit from Riku and then surprised him by giving him a hug, "thank you Riku, I will never forget you, nor will I ever lose this bunny rabbit." Riku chuckled as he hugged her back, little did both of them know, they just stuck a bond that will never fade in their hearts.

"RIKU!" a new voice called, both turned at saw another boy with blue eyes and brown spiked hair. The boy walked up and Carolyn went wide eyed.

"Vanitas?"

"Who?" Riku asked.

"My name is Sora, not Vanitas," Sora spoke.

Carolyn looked at the two boys, "I'm sorry, you just looked like one of my good friends." Just then she felt her adoptive brother, she then turned and looked around but saw no one.

"Carolyn, what is it," Riku asked.

"I thought I felt my brother."

"Who?"

"My adoptive brother, Ventus," Carolyn spoke as she then looked at Sora and saw his heart in Sora's heart. "it was my mistake, I'm sorry for calling you by your wrong name Sora, my name is Carolyn, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey, it's alright, are they here? Maybe me and Riku can help you find them." Sora said

"Thanks guys, but I haven't seen any of my family in over a year," Carolyn said sadly.

"Oh," Sora and Riku said together.

"Its fine guys, don't worry about it, let's go have some more fun!" Carolyn said. The boys agreed as they all continued to have fun in the festival.

"Guys lets go to the beach to get a good spot for the firework show," Riku said.

"Fireworks," Carolyn questioned.

"Yeah fireworks, they are big explosions in the air that release different colors. It's fun!" Sora said.

The trio walked out to the beach as they found a spot and sat down, Carolyn closer to Riku as the show started, "you never mentioned it was going to be so loud."

Riku looked at her as she flinched as another one went off, Riku moved behind her as he moved his hands over her ears, "sorry, if you watched them enough, your ears get used to it." Carolyn relaxed as the sound was muffled by Riku's hands.

One the show was over there was an older woman's voice calling for Sora, "That's my mom, see you around Riku, it was nice meeting you Carolyn."

As they both sat on the beach she looked at the far way island, then it hit her, she knew where she met Riku before, it was with her brother Terra, and then Carolyn started to laugh. "What," Riku asked.

"It's just I realized I met you before."

"You have," Riku looked at her.

"Yes, it was on the island you and Sora likes to play, you met me and my brother."

"Ventus?"

"No, when I was young my actual brother left, it was only a couple years ago when I found him again. It was Terra, the boy with the brown hair."

Riku thought for a moment, "that's right, how can we both forget?"

"Don't really know."

"Riku," an older male voice called out.

"And there's my father, I'm sure my family would welcome you in."

Carolyn looked at Riku, "I would love to, but Yen Sid, my guardian has probably figured out that I left the tower. Thanks for the offer though, I know for a fact we will met again."

"Alright Carolyn, till next time we meet." Riku waved as he walked away.

Carolyn's eyes followed Riku till he went up to an older man, she thought he looked familiar as well, _'Why does that red scarf look so familiar?'_ Carolyn looked around as she called forth a portal and walked through it. Riku walked up to his father who just watched Carolyn disappear into the portal, "Riku, who was that girl you were just talking to?"

Riku looked at his father then back at where Carolyn was, "She said her name was Carolyn, she isn't from around here."

"Carolyn?" Riku's father bent down to his son, "did she say where she was from?"

"No she didn't, why do you know her? She did mention that she lives with a Yen Sid."

His father sighed, "I knew a Carolyn, but she was older, I can only assume that she is her daughter," he looked at his son, "don't ever forget her alright Riku."

Riku looked at his father strangely, "alright father, I won't."

 **Dolphin0150: so for the people who have already read this, I'm sorry, I wasn't much of a fan of Carolyn being related to Ventus, I much prefer Terra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dolphin0150: So if anyone looks at my profile they would see that I had one KH story, this one is nothing like that one and will not be linked with any other stories. I just could never get it to work. I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts, I only own my ideas I have gotten from trailers and the games. The only thing that I own is Carolyn.**

"Sora…Kairi… I'm sorry. Is this the afterworld?" Riku then shuffled as he glowed blue. "I'm not ready. Not yet. Not until I see Sora and Kairi one last time."

"Riku, can you hear me?" a girl's voice called out.

"We'll be there soon," another voice called out but in a higher pitch.

"Who's there?" Riku called out.

"We have the other keyblade, the one that belongs to this world." The high pitched voice called out.

"We've been trying to get through to you, but the darkness in your heart kept my voice out," the girl spoke again.

"Who are you two? What's happened to me?"

"Your heart has won the battle against darkness, but it was too late for your body. That's why you're here, in this place of darkness where hearts are gathered," the girl spoke.

"so what should I do?"

"the Door of Darkness will open soon, but it's a door that we can't enter. It has to be closed from both sides. To do this, you need two keys and two hearts. Maybe you're here for the same reason we are. Maybe its fate," she answered back.

"Fate, huh? You seem to know everything, don't you? Then tell me: Are Sora and Kairi okay?"

"You don't feel the echoes of their hearts? You already know the answer. Look inside your own heart. I know I feel Sora's in mine," the girl spoke with warmth.

Riku closed his eyes and felt Sora and Kairi in his heart, "Okay." Riku then started down the path going farther into darkness till he saw a door the was open and heard Sora's, Donald's, Goofy's voice on the other side to close it and ran towards it, "Don't give up! Come on Sora! Together, we can do it!"

"Okay," Sora said as began pushing again as Riku pulled from the other side. As it slowly moved two giant heartless appeared behind Riku

"It's hopeless," Donald screeched.

Just then both giant heartless were struck down as Goofy and Donald gawked on who did it. Just then a bright light appeared as a girl and a mouse jumped from the darkness, "Your Majesty!" both exclaimed.

"Now Sora, lets closed this door for good," the king said.

"Close it, quick," Donald spoke.

"But…" Sora started.

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light," the girl spoke.

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy told.

"Now! Their coming!" Riku shouted.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you," King Mickey said as the glowing died down and he turned towards the door.

Riku turned back towards Sora and said, "take care of her." Sora nodded at him as he pushed the door, closing his best friend in the realm of darkness with the unknown girl and King Mickey. As both Sora and King Mickey locked the Door of Darkness the door began to glow and slowly fade away.

Riku just stood there, remembering all the times he had with Sora and Kairi, wondering if they would ever see each other again, "Don't worry Riku, I know for a fact you'll see them again. Hey, I even told you that you would see me again, did I not," the girl asked.

Riku turned to the girl, "but I don't know who you are."

The girl huffed, "that's mean Riku, even after I told you that I wouldn't forget you, and even after we both forgot the first time we met" just then the girl's necklace glowed as she felt all the worlds that disappeared into darkness release from her heart and put back into their proper place, she then turned to King Mickey, "looks like it's time to move Mickey."

She then jumped over to Riku, "Carolyn!" Mickey shouted as she then noticed that she was disappearing herself.

She looked at Riku, "next time I see you, you better know who I am, that's not nice, I know it's been ten years in all but still Riku, that's not nice," she said has she then disappeared fully.

/

When Carolyn woke she was in a bedroom, she turned her head to see three tall windows that gave the view to a world that was swallowed by darkness. As she looked around the room tears started to form at her eyes, her home, she thought her would never see it again, as she thought about how it got this way her sadness turned to anger as she stood, Xehanort was the cause, he plunged this world into darkness, it was Aqua who saved the castle and her brother, her brother! Where was the Room of Awaking? She needed to find it! As she left her room the castle moved around her, as if it knew what she was looking for. The movement took her to a door, she slowly opened it to see glowing chains on the wall and a seat in the middle of it, Carolyn ran into the room as the door closed behind her and disappeared.

When she got to the chair she cried, oh how she cried, her brother, who doesn't look like he aged a day sat in the chair sleeping. He was blonde like her, with slight spikes, she remembered that he held blue eyes, almost as blue as Sora's. She sat at his feet for what felt like years. It wasn't until she heard voices, she looked up and saw the castle gave her a new door. She walked to it and slowly opened the door. And saw Riku, arguing with Ansem, "All you have been talking about is the darkness. I can only assume, you wanna pull me back in, so you can play puppet master."

"Clever boy. I knew you'd be the one to most appropriately serve me. And now, surrender to me again," Ansem started but then was cut off by Riku.

"You're crazy! Not a chance!" Riku shouted as Soul Eater was summoned and Riku charged at Ansem only to block Riku sending him back and hitting the ground.

"Did you really think you could do me harm? A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Sora and you had darkness on your side."

Riku started to sit up, "well excuse me…for being weak…" he grunted out.

"You are weak. Yu need darkness. Surrender," Ansem started as he walked towards Riku, "Bow to darkness. Bow to me."

Riku growled at him, "That's not gonna happen!"

"Only the darkness can offer to you all of the strength that you will need."

"You're wrong!" as an orb of bright light came down from the ceiling and floated towards Riku

"That voice! Your Majesty!"

"That's right! Remember Riku, you're not alone." Then the orb of light disappeared in to Riku, "listen close. The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest of darkness!"

"I got it," Riku said as he stood up, "I won't lose to darkness. Not today."

"You think that feeble little light can save you from the darkness that I command?" Ansem said as they both started to attack and fight each other.

Once the fighting was done Riku spoke, "What, that all you got?"

"It seems to me that you are intent on resisting the darkness. All right. Then see it for yourself," Ansem pulled a card out from nowhere and Riku gasped like he has seen one before, "This is a card crafted from your memory. Advance through the world it creates and soon, you will understand. Chasing after light is not the way. It will not give you distance from the darkness. There is no running from the darkness."

"Don't worry, I'm not running. Give it," Riku demanded as he held his hand out. "I'll enter the world and in the end, if I haven't given in to the darkness, then I win." Ansem the tossed him the card and Riku snatched it from the air.

"I have one more gift for you," Ansem said has his hand looked like it reached for something, grabbed it and pulled.

When he did, Riku's heart emitted darkness as Riku grabbed for his chest. Carolyn was somehow affected by this as she grabbed her own heart as her neck grew hot with pain. "What'd you do!?" Riku shouted.

"I simply tempered the darkness that yet remains in your heart."

"You still think that I'd rely on darkness?"

"To use it or not is your choice. I'll be waiting, Riku… for you to sense it and yield to the darkness in your heart!" Ansem shouted as he disappeared into darkness. Riku then made a noise as he grabbed his chest.

"You alright, Riku?"

Riku turned to the voice and saw Carolyn leave a door that was not there when he walked into the hallway, "Carolyn, how long have you've been standing there?"

Carolyn walked over to Riku and placed a hand on his chest and Riku relaxed immediately after she touched it, "long enough, so you think you can do it? Not rely on darkness?"

"I'm gonna try to."

Carolyn laughed sadly, "everyone cannot just stop relying on darkness, its apart of everyone, just some have it more than others."

"What are you trying to get at?"

Carolyn looked at Riku, "I have walked the road to twilight longer than anyone, I don't fear the darkness nor do I hate it, it's a part of me just like the light is a part of me, one's true power is in how much one can keep the light and dark at a balanced level."

"I'm not following Carolyn."

"Think of it as Ying and Yang, perfect harmony must happen for one to go stronger," Carolyn told him as she saw him realize what she was saying, "so I see you are using my name, so you remember me?"

Riku then laughed, he doesn't remember the last time he actually laughed, "yeah, Miss. I never been to a festival."

Carolyn gaped at him, "what!? You were perfectly fine that I never been to one all those years ago."

Riku laughed harder, "I'm only messing with you!"

Carolyn huffed as she started walking towards the door, "How mean!"

"What?" Riku asked as he followed her.

"Never would I have guessed that sweet little boy would be so mean to a long lost friend, man, how I hate to see how you would act if you saw Sora again. This is your trip, the castle will take me anywhere I want if I go first, so it must be you."

Riku looked puzzled at her, "why is that?"

Carolyn looked at the hallway, "This is where I grew up at, with my brother Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and our master Eraqus, but everything fell into ruin 11 years ago."

As Riku opened the door he asked, "what happened?"

Carolyn sighed, "for another time perhaps, but the castle answer to me, so it takes me where I want to go." Riku nodded as he walked through the doorway with Carolyn following right behind him.

As they both exited the door and walked into the hallway, Riku paused as Carolyn took a few more steps then realized Riku stopped and turned towards him, "Something smells…funny…" Riku started, he then smelled his hand, "what's that scent? It's so familiar," Riku then gasped as Carolyn walked closer to him, "darkness. It's the smell of darkness. I can't believe this is happening. The darkness even seeped into my skin."

Carolyn was about to say something till she was cut off by Mickey's voice, "Don't worry, Riku."

Riku gasped, "Your majesty!" A bright ball came down just a few inches from where she was standing as it glowed brighter and Mickey was standing next to her. Riku smiled at him as he then gasped, "What happened? I can see…right through you."

"Funny huh?" Mickey said as he moved to look at himself, "I can only send a bit of my power to this place. That's why I've got a request for ya."

"Request?" Riku asked.

"Listen, Riku. Just because darkness holds you, don't let go of who you are. You've got to fight the darkness inside you! It won't be easy to do, I know. But please don't forget, even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little bit of light."

"Light within darkness," Riku added.

"You and I have seen it. The far, welcoming light inside the door to darkness. The light of Kingdom Hearts, it will show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light," Mickey said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Mickey," Carolyn said as she walked next to Riku.

"Carolyn! You're there too!?"

"Yes, it seems that the castle as always kept an eye on me."

"I don't think it's much as the castle but your old master. But Riku, that's a request from my heart."

"Okay… I'll do my best, I have a friend here who will help me along the way," he looked at Carolyn, "right?"

Carolyn laughed, "Of course you do Riku, what kind of person would I be that didn't help their friends fight the overpower of darkness?"

Mickey smiled at the two of them, "Trust me, you two. I'll try to find a way to reach you two. I'll get there, I promise."

Riku smiled as he reached to shake Mickey's hand but it went right through it, "you're an illusion."

"Don't worry. We shook hands in our hearts, remember. We're connected, you and me, and Carolyn also, right Carolyn?"

Carolyn nodded as Riku agreed, "guess we are." Mickey then disappeared as Riku and Carolyn went up to the door and continued on.

As the both exited the door and into the hallway and portal was opened and a tall man with bleach blonde hair and green eyes appeared, "I take it you're Riku," the man asked.

"Are you with Ansem?" Riku growled out.

"You are half correct. Let us say he is not the Ansem with which you are familiar. He is Ansem and he is not Ansem. Perhaps a "Nobody" best conveys the idea."

"Riddles were never my thing. Try again."

"He belongs to neither the light nor the darkness but walks the twilight between. Catching on now? Oh yes, you also stand in between the light and the darkness. It appears we have much in common."

"Maybe, like you said, there really is darkness left inside of me. But so what? Darkness in my enemy! And so are you for reeking of the awful smell!" Riku shouted as he got into his fighting stance, and Carolyn was able to get a good look at it, his stance reminded her of Vanitas, it was then she noticed that a part of his heart was with Riku's own heart.

"Oh ho! So it's a fight you want. Very good—I shall take you on!" the man the produced a shield and the two began to fight, Riku then charged the man as the man blocked Riku. Riku then trying to strike him down tried to jump over the shield only to have the shield follow the movement and Riku struck the shield again as the man laughed, "I find, coursing through you, there is a darkness of formidable power growing! Well worth the trouble of aggravating you. All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data."

Carolyn gasped, and Riku was shocked, "what?" Riku then backed away from the man.

"Many thanks, Riku" the man said as he formed a portal around himself.

Riku tsked himself, "it was a trick all along."

"That guy freaked me out," Carolyn said as she walked over to Riku.

Riku looked at her and took her into a one arm hug, "you're alright though?"

"Yes, I can hide my presence from others, he didn't even notice I was here, I don't want them to."

"Why is that?"

"Because, from what that man said, their leader, if he knew I was here, he would hunt me down for sure."

"What for."

"He wants something in this castle something that only myself, Aqua, and my master can reach. I must not fall into their hands."

Riku looked at her as worry for her safety filled him, "I won't let that happen," Carolyn looked up at him, "I feel lighter, that nothing really bad will happen with you near me. I don't want this feeling to end."

Carolyn smiled, "nor myself, for the longest time I felt like I wasn't going the right way, with you, I feel like I know where and what to do, you've grounded me Riku, and for that I thank you." She turned and gave him a hug that Riku gave back, it was then she noticed the spark between them, and hoped Riku can break away from HIS heartless. Riku nodded as they made their way to the next door.

 **Dolphin0150: I could just keep going and going, but I know from personal experience, long chapters are sometimes crazy. Might have the next one in a couple days, I was only able to get two in one day cuz I'm home recovering, I got in a crash where my back end was crunched. Over the next few days my car is going to be looked at, from out old me car is and how much damage is on it. I think they might just total it… goodie for me… not, I have no money to get a new one. Just great, so again just as a warning, I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

 **Another note: Sorry once again guys, with also fixing last chapters path, I fixed quite a few errors within the chapters, I should hopefully have a chapter by the end of the night or by Sunday, Once again sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dolphin0150: well my life is crazy, school is just around the corner for me… one of the sad things about Florida. I do not own anything in the KH franchise, I own my ideas and Carolyn.**

Riku and Carolyn walks out of the door, Carolyn is laughing while Riku is shaking his head, as they walk Riku looks up, "Huh? What are you supposed to be?"

Carolyn looks up to see another Riku walking towards them, she herself still cloaked, meaning that he cannot see her, "Surprised? I guess you should be. After all, I look just like you," the replica speaks, Carolyn notices that the replica is very similar sounding a little darker, his stance is the same, his eyes, that's how she could tell them apart, his eyes were darker to her. What she wasn't expecting to feel is a heart, he had his very own heart, what is this she thought? "I'll tell you what I am. I'm an exact replica of you that Vexen made from your data."

"So you're a fake me," Riku retorted.

"Not a 'fake'!" the replica spat back, "I don't care if you're 'real'! You're not better! We share the same body and the same talents." He looked down, then back at the real Riku, "But there is one way to tell us apart, though," he said pointing at him. Riku looked at him questionably, "unlike you, I fear nothing."

"Are you calling me a coward?" the real Riku asked.

"You're afraid of the dark! The darkness inside you still frightens you no matter what you say." Riku gasps at him, "But I'M different. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want," the replica says as darkness flows around him and his clothes change into a suit that gives the look of muscle with a heartless symbol on his chest. There was also a half skirt (A/N: really, what do we call this thing!?), Carolyn gasped as she took a step back, Riku quickly glanced in her direction till he heard a voice in his head, _'that little thief, I gave you the suit and now he wears it.'_ Riku then heard a laugh very similar to Sora's but darker. "So…I can wipe the floor with you!"

' _Enough of this!'_ Riku's body felt like it was partly moving on its own, Carolyn watched in shock as Riku ran in the wall only to run up it and hit the replica straight down, Carolyn knew that was Vanitas thing, she remember he loved to do that, that's when she saw that one of Riku's eyes was yellow, once the replica was down, "Hey Fake! I thought I heard you say, you were gonna wipe the floor with me."

"Hmph. Don't forget, I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger. The next time we fight, you're finished!"

"Then let's fight now!" Riku screamed as he rushed forwards to hit the replica in the head again only to have the replica's darkness block it and push him to the floor. _'even I knew that wasn't going to work, just stand down.'_ Again with the voice, Riku thought.

The replica laughed, "it's nice having darkness on my side. You are SO missing out. How could you be scared off something that can be so thrilling?"

"Enough!"

The replica scoffed, "So now the coward is playing tough. So long, Real Thing. Hope you don't miss me," it spoke as he turned and ran.

"Come back!" Riku shouted as he got up. _'STOP!'_ the voice shouted as Riku stopped, ' _you're forgetting someone, you leave her, and when I get out, I'll tear a new one in you.'_ Riku then turned to Carolyn as he dropped Soul Eater and ran to her, "You alright?"

Carolyn looked up at Riku, "are you?"

Riku looked shocked, "how did you?"

"What's wrong? I only ask because you aren't acting like yourself."

"I keep hearing a voice, its very protective of you."

Carolyn sighed, "I was wondering why I felt him in you."

"What!?"

Carolyn looked at him "I have a gift to see one's heart, and to help it in whichever way it wants to go in."

"But who is it?"

"A friend of mine, don't worry, he won't hurt you. Would you Vani?"

"Never in your life, my Princess," a different voice came from Riku. Riku looked shocked as he stared at Carolyn.

"There, now let's go, before you get yourself confused even more."

Riku ran after her, "but there's someone else in my heart other than Ansem, and I can trust him?"

Carolyn sighed and turned to him, "I can only assume on this, who else kept you safe when you traveled in the darkness? Your stance, your suit, and fighting style are very similar to his, and I can only guess he let you tap into his own power."

"Alright, thank you for that, but how did he get there?"

"You must have answered his call; a heart looks for another heart when it needs healing."

Riku walked up to the next door, "you know a lot about the heart don't you?"

"Kind of have to, when you can touch almost every heart."

"Seems like a hard task"

"It isn't really."

" _I intend to make very good use of you."_ Carolyn turned around and couldn't see where Vexen's voice was coming from, the castle must be warning her about something.

" _No worries. The real Riku was nothing. Sora won't be either. They're no match for me."_ Now it was the replica, just why was she hearing this? Carolyn put her mind at ease when she followed Riku into the next room.

As they left the room, Riku ran ahead of Carolyn, "Come out! Show yourself, Fake!"

"Riku wait!" Carolyn tried to call after him but he was too far for him to hear.

"Fake? Oh no… That's not exactly the right word." Carolyn finally caught up to him to hear the words as Ansem appeared a few feet away from Riku.

"What are you saying? Isn't he just a copy of me?"

"More like a model. He is an example of what you should try to be. He accepts the darkness; just like you once couldn't help but accept me. But now you are afraid. Perhaps YOU are the one who is being fake. Fake when you pretend to have no fear."

"When have I been afraid of the dark?"

"Inside of the card-world, you grappled desperately with the darkness. Desperation is fear. You fight the darkness because it is what frightens you."

"I—Be quiet!" Riku shouted as Soul Eater was summoned and Riku charged at Ansem only to have Ansem block him pushing him back, but Riku flipped himself onto his feet.

"Stubborn boy," Ansem said as he tossed Riku another card, "Then continue your fight, if you must. Eventually, you will learn. You cannot resist the darkness."

Ansem then disappeared as Carolyn walked up to him, "is he right, Carolyn?"

"That's not my place to say."

"But you said you help hearts."

"I did, but the person's heart must also want it."

Riku sighed, "It doesn't know what it wants."

" _What he actually is, is a toy."_ Carolyn looked around again wondering why she was hearing this, then her mark started to burn, and understood, the replica, who had his own heart, was about to be in trouble, and being who she was, she couldn't allow it, after all, she did save Vani from HIM.

"Riku, go on ahead, there's something a need to attend to, I'll try and find you when I'm done."

Riku looked at her, "If it's that important, be safe Carolyn."

"I will be Riku." Carolyn said as she watched Riku go into the next room. Carolyn then held out her arm and thought of the voice and a staircase appeared in the wall and Carolyn took it up.

" _Anyway… since you came all this way, you're gonna need this. A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us. That card holds the memories of Sora and Riku's home,"_ Carolyn heard a male spoke _._

" _It's just a card. What good is that,"_ she heard the replica asked _._ Carolyn climbed the stairs faster as her neck grew hotter and hotter.

" _With a little help from Namine, you'll have all the real Riku's memories. Maybe we can get her to make you forget you're nothing but a fake. In other words, we'll remake your heart so you can be exactly the same as the real Riku, kay?"_ she heard a woman spoke.

The replica gasped, _"you want to remake my heart? The real Riku is a wimp who's afraid of the dark! What do I want with the heart of a loser!?"_

" _Any objections, Vexen? After all, you do want to test Sora, don't you,"_ the woman asked.

" _It must be done."_

" _How can you? Are you betraying me!?"_ the replica called out, Carolyn felt his pain, felt his trust slip away, and his fear start to show. His fear, something he said he didn't have, Carolyn felt it all.

" _I told you I would make good use of you, didn't I?"_

" _No— "_

" _Relax, kiddo. I don't think it's going to hurt that much!"_

" _I'll hurt YOU!"_ Carolyn then heard him grunt in pain as pain shot though her own body, she almost fell to the ground but kept going for the replica's sake.

Laughter rang around her, _"Stupid little toy! Think you could defeat me? Where would you ever get a thought like that? But—look on the bright side. Along with everything else I your head, Namine will erase the memory of me knocking you flat. Instead, she will implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for! It's no big deal that they're all lies."_

" _No…,"_ Carolyn found the room they were in, had a door made, _"NOO!"_ the replica shouted. Carolyn busted through the door.

"Stopga!" Carolyn shouted as the whole room other than the replica was frozen, "You alright?"

The replica looked at Carolyn as she walked towards him, "why, why did you help?"

"Because I know you didn't want any of this. I know you wish to be someone other than Riku."

"how do you know that?"

"Because your heart doesn't want it."

"How?"

Carolyn laughed, "Why else to they call me the Princess of Kingdom Hearts, to just watch and let life pass on by? Without throwing in some loops? No, that's not fun at all."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Well I do need someone to protect me, how about it, you get to be stronger than Riku without being Riku, I'll even give you a name other than Riku's replica."

"What's the catch?"

"You would be given the ability to shift into an animal I chose, can't let anyone know who you were now can we? Well? My spell won't last for every long, make your choice soon."

The replica looked at her then the frozen members, "I chose you, it's better than being something that I don't want to be forced into."

"Wise choice," Carolyn held her hand out to him and the replica took it, "Hikaru." Hikaru's hand fully enclosed around Carolyn's as a bright light was emitted as Carolyn and her new protector then left and a heartless clone was left in its Hikaru's place. When the light was gone Carolyn and Hikaru they were in a hallway, "So you don't get jealous do you?"

Hikaru in the shape of a white tiger looked up at her, "Jealous?"

"Well, you are my protector, you will be with me almost always, while Riku, I think he's my Guardian."

"Hmphf, I don't care, why should it matter," Hikaru spoke, "what do you mean by Guardian anyway?"

"Long ago there was the book of prophecies, it stated that the Princess of Kingdom Hearts will bear a mark on the side of her neck and there will be a boy who comes and makes her whole, and the only way she would know for sure if that boy is hers would be that he bears the same mark as hers."

"In the same place?"

"No, it would have to be somewhere not really visible to the world, they can be used against each other. Why do you ask?"

Hikaru transformed back into humanoid form and showed her his side, "I am a copy of the real Riku, for some reason, I have this mark on my side," Carolyn looked at it and saw the heart within a heart.

"That's it, Hikaru, if the Riku has this, then I just made you the perfect protector for me!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because bearing my mark gives you powers that not even most can even hope to master."

Hikaru went back to his tiger form and stood almost prouder than before, "I'll be even more pleased then my Princess." Carolyn laughed as pain then erupted through her body as she gasped and fell to the floor. "Princess!" Hikaru shouted as he nudged her up as Carolyn moaned in pain as even more pain came from her neck.

Hikaru watched as her mark grew in size as it got closer and closer to her eye, "Too slow," Carolyn said as more than one voice came out. Carolyn then coughed as the mark died down, "Riku…" she moaned out as she stumbled to get up.

"Carolyn it isn't good to move."

Carolyn shuddered as she stood up being perfectly fine. "Let's go Hikaru," Carolyn then started run down as the castle moved around her by passing all the rooms. It was then she found Riku lying on the floor unconscious. "Riku, wake up Riku!"

Riku moaned as he started stand, "The king…He protected me. Your Majesty, where are you? Please answer! You're with me aren't you?"

"Riku?" Carolyn spoke quietly.

Riku turned, "Carolyn!" Riku then ran and gave her a hug, "You're safe, whatever you were doing."

Carolyn laughed, "yes Riku, I was helping another heart, and in doing so," Carolyn turned to Hikaru, "He's willing to help and protect me."

Riku looked down at the tiger, "I'm glad, thank you looking out for her."

Hikaru huffed at him, "Hikaru, be nice, you told me you were going to be."

Riku looked back at Carolyn, "Hikaru, that's a nice name for him," Riku then tried to pet Hikaru which only to growl at the hand which made Riku only laugh. "On to the next door?"

"Most certainly," Carolyn spoke as Hikaru followed close behind her wondering to himself on what would happen if Riku was swallowed whole by the darkness and on how large her mark would grow.

 **Dolphin0150: Hey everyone, that was hard to add in my own spin to set up, I wasn't planning on telling Carolyn's role till much later, but I thought it would be smart to say it now. Till then, happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dolphin0150: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long break, I'm an assistant manager at my work now so I work a lot now, fun… well let's get onto the story.**

Riku and Carolyn walks out the door, followed by Hikaru. They all were quiet, Carolyn for wondering if Riku was alright, Riku for thinking how the turn of events are going to affect him, and Hikaru, for wondering if it is truly safe for Carolyn to be with Riku. They all jumped when the castle shook and Carolyn ran to the statue that was behind her. "What? One of the scents had died, a really strong one."

Right as Riku finished speaking and new face appeared, "The keeper of this castle, Marluxia, has just been felled by the Keyblade master."

"Keyblade…" Riku started as Carolyn still protecting herself got closer to Riku, "You mean Sora? Sora is here!?"

"Yes. Want to see him? But…can you face him?"

What's that mean?" Riku calls back.

"The world of darkness, and Ansem's shadow, still nest within your heart. Do you plan to face Sora like that? Are you not ashamed?" Riku tsked at the thought, "Sora's fate is to battle the darkness. He must oppose anyone who host the dark; in other words, it's you. If you don't believe the words I say," he then tosses a card at Riku as he catches it without blinking, "then you had best see the truth with your own eyes."

Riku looks down at the card he was just given, "this card! This is our—"

"Yes, it is your home." The man says as he then disappears.

"Riku, don't listen to him, I'm sure Sora would understand, he isn't like that and you know it!" Carolyn finally spoke up trying to calm him.

Riku doesn't listen, he just walks towards the door, _'Oi! Carolyn just said something! Riku stop!'_ Vani shouted in his head but Riku just kept walking, Carolyn runs after him as the door opens and he walks thru it. But she was stopped, shocked as she fell to the ground in a heap. Riku didn't even noticed, Hikaru ran over to Carolyn grabbed onto her shirt with his mouth to pull her away from the door. As it started to close behind Riku. Hikaru nudged Carolyn as she then screamed for a split second then once more as she passed out once again. "You don't want to?" Carolyn spoke as two more voices joined in. Carolyn then started to arouse. "Hikaru, we need to get to the next floor, let's go, the castle will lead us there." Hikaru nodded as Carolyn stood and used Hikaru to keep her standing. Just as they both walked over to the wall a door opened in the wall as the both went thru it. When they walked out they ran right into Riku who was sitting on the floor.

"Carolyn, there you are!" King Mickey spoke as Riku gasped and looked up.

"Carolyn!" Riku shouted as he got up and ran to her, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I left you behind." Carolyn let go of Hikaru as she slowly walked to Riku then stumbled, "easy," Riku said as he caught her. "You've been acting strange lately Carolyn, are you alright?" Riku said as she looked up at him and he just stared at her.

"What?" Carolyn asked, "Is there something on my face, I did fall." Carolyn then started to touch her face.

"How long have you had that mark on your face?" Riku said as he then touched the filigree on her neck.

"You see it?" Riku and Carolyn heard Mickey spoke, "Riku, can you really see her mark?"

Riku turned to Mickey, "Yes," he then lifted his shirt and showed the same mark on his side, the same mark that's on Carolyn's face.

Carolyn grabbed his hand and put the shirt back down, "don't show it, that mark must stay hidden, the ones who are looking for me find out that you have the same mark they will use you against me."

"Why?"

Carolyn looked at Riku, then at Mickey, "Not now Riku, you have something to take care of." Riku nodded as he and Carolyn walked to the door and went through it.

When they made it through it was a place that either knew, "Where are we? What is this place?" Riku spoke as he then gasped, "Your Majesty?" Carolyn also glanced back and saw Mickey was not with them.

Just then a dark portal appeared and both turned back to see Ansem coming through the portal. "You must battle me alone. Against my dark powers!"

Riku's eyes glanced at Carolyn's, "I'm still hiding, but it doesn't make any sense-"

Riku got into his stance, stood there for a couple seconds but then relaxed with a breath, "What's this? Are you giving up? Finally, ready to surrender to your fate?"

"You're not the true Ansem," Riku said as the 'fake' relaxed with a hum, "Your scent is different. The Ansem in my heart smells darker. The odor is more foul. But your scent just isn't that. It's not darkness. It's something else," Riku continued, and Carolyn got closer to the man wondering why this felt so familiar, "I finally understand. You're the one who guided me when it started. You came to me pretending to be Ansem. You gave me the card to make me face the darkness."

The man smiled, "That is correct," then light engulfed him as they both saw the real man.

"DiZ!" Carolyn said as she made her presence known as he opened his arms to give her a hug. "I thought we lost you too!"

DiZ laughed a little, "you were always the one who made everything lighter again." He then turned to Riku, "As Carolyn called me, my name is DiZ. You— I've watched you all along."

Riku looked wary at him, "Really. Who are you? And What do you want from me?"

"For you to choose." DiZ spoke as Carolyn walked back over to Riku as he reached out to her holding her hand.

"Choose?" Riku asked

"You are a special entity. You exist between light and dark. You stand in the twilight. You are to meet Namine, then choose."

"Namine? Who's that?"

"You will know soon." DiZ spoke as he then disappeared.

Riku then turned to Carolyn, "Do you know who Namine is?"

"Personally no, I saw her when I rescued Hikari." Riku then nodded as they walked off and found themselves in front of a mansion surrounded by a wall with a wrought iron gate.

"Maybe Namine is here." Riku said looking up then over to Carolyn.

"Hold it!" Both turned as Hikari started to growl. Behind them was another replica of Riku, Riku didn't know that it was another copy. Carolyn thought to herself that the crazy blonde dude must have made another copy after she took the first one and made sure it had Riku's memories. "You've changed. Your own darkness—it doesn't frighten you anymore."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I'm you," the replica said making Carolyn gasp and Hikari growl louder.

"No, I'M me."

"I'm me, he says." The replica said with anger growing in this voice. "Must be nice being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a phony, a fake! The way I look, the way I feel, everything I remember! And even this newfound power!" the replica then started to glow as darkness surrounded him. Hikari then pulled Carolyn back as he then jumped in front of her to protect her against the new crazed replica. "I thought by finding some new strength, I could finally be someone, someone who is not at all you! But, nothing changes, I'm still just empty!" Sorrow then started mixing with the anger in his voice, "Everything about me is borrowed. As long as you're around, I'll never be more than a shadow!" the shouted as his keyblade was then summoned in his hand.

" _How the past repeats itself."_ Riku then summoned his own keyblade ignoring the visitor within himself and started to fight against the replica.

When the fight was done the replica was on the ground as darkness surrounded him like a puddle. "So, it's over." The replica sighed, "Death doesn't frighten me. Good riddance to a phony life. My heart was never real." The real Riku looked over to Carolyn as she slowly nodded as Riku looked back down. "I'm sure even what I'm feeling now is probably all fake."

"What are you feeling?" Riku asked.

"What happens when a fake dies—one like me? Where will my heart go? Does it disappear?"

"It'll go somewhere. Maybe to the same place as mine."

The replica tsked, "a faithful replica until the very end. That's… okay." The replica said as he then disappeared and the puddle vanished. Riku turned back to Carolyn as wrapped her into a hug as she then realized she was crying, crying because she couldn't stop them from making another being. Kingdom Hearts welcomed the replica she knew that much but it was sad on how the heart came into being.

"Carolyn, let's go," Riku spoke as he pulled away from the hug and wiped away Carolyn's tears as he then kissed her forehead. As the two then walked into the mansion they walked around trying to figure out where Namine would be hiding if he was in here. The last door they went to was all white with a large grey pod in the middle of it. As Riku looked around it he then gasped as he then saw a small blonde girl. The girl then walked around the pod, "are you Namine?"

"Yes," she replied back.

"I see… that was you…"

"Huh?" Carolyn and Namine said at the same time.

"Forget it. Nothing."

"Please… come this way." Namine said as she turned back towards the pod.

Riku then got a look at the pod and saw Sora in it. Gasping he ran to it as Carolyn followed close behind him. "Sora! What have you done to Sora?"

"Nothing. He's just asleep. To get his memory back," Namine then told the both of them what happened to Sora.

"So, Sora chose to forget about this castle," he then paused to look at Carolyn, "and get his old memories back?"

"You have a choice to make, too."

"Why me, too?" he then looked at Sora, "No one's messed with my memoires."

Namine shook her head, "It's not your memoires. It's your darkness. In your heart there is darkness, and in that darkness is Ansem. He may be at bay for now, but eventually he'll wake, and he will take over you just like he did before. But I have powers you can use," Carolyn then growled as Namine was obvious to the sound but Riku noticed. "With my powers, I can put a tight lock on your heart. That way, Ansem could never come out from inside you."

"What happened to me if I let you do that? Will I forget everything like Sora? I'll have to."

"What?" Carolyn shouted at him, when Namine didn't say anything he then realized she was still hiding herself.

"The darkness in you will be sealed tight just like your memory. You'll stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how you were. Riku, please choose."

Riku looked at Carolyn who was looking and holding on to Hikari, he then turned to Sora, "He doesn't even look worried. Will I sleep like that, too?"

"Yes."

"Figures. Sora always did as he pleased. Whatever we'd be doing together he'd find a way to slack off. Even trying to leave the island—I did all the work on the raft by myself. That's it. When this slacker wakes up, I'll tell him off." Carolyn then looked up as Riku saw a tear that slid down her cheek. "I told him to take care of Kairi and here he is just taking a nap! But I can't chew him out like he deserves—if I've been sleep." He said poking fun as he waged his finger. I don't need my heart locked. I'm ready—I'm gonna fight Ansem."

"But what if his darkness overtakes you?"

"If that happens, then the darkness will show me the way."

"Yes… that's true."

"Why do I get the feeling that you knew I would say that?"

"I didn't know. I hoped. I wanted you to face the darkness, because you're the one who can."

"So that's the reason—that's why you came to my rescue inside that light in the form of Kairi."

"When did you know?"

"I knew when I met you. You and Kairi smell the same." Riku then walked away as Carolyn then made herself known to Namine.

"So, you're Kairi's nobody, no wonder you have a hold on Sora," she then walked closer to her, "but, you don't have that kind of hold on Riku, no matter what you do." Carolyn then walked away as she hid herself again meeting Riku outside the room.

When Carolyn and Riku went thru the door they almost ran into King Mickey, "Gosh, I guess you decided not to go to sleep."

"How'd you know that?"

"I heard it from DiZ," Mickey then turned as they all saw DiZ down the hall.

"Do you know him? Carolyn says she trust him."

"Well, I'm not sure. Gotta feelin' that I've met him…somewhere… Are you sure Carolyn?"

Carolyn looked at the both of them, "I'm sure."

Riku nodded at her as he walked away from the two and towards DiZ, "Hey. Who are you?"

"I could be nobody or anybody. It is up to you whether you choose to believe in me or not."

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people."

"And you have pushed away slumber making the choice to face Ansem."

"Do you think I'm reckless?"

"You have chosen your own path."

"Are you supporting me? Or are you abandoning me?"

"That will be your choice as well." DiZ then walked up to Riku and held out a black trench coat to him.

"What's this?"

"The Organization will pursue you. Like a pack of hunting dogs, they will sneak up on you if the sense your presence. However, this cloak that is worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and their noses useless. The ears, not so… they wear this to give themselves protection from being devoured by darkness. Is it clear? Even the Organization cannot rule the darkness."

"But what about Carolyn?"

"Nothing to worry about," Carolyn said as she hit a button on the side of her shoulder as armor appeared around her, she then took the helmet off, this hide and protects me more than my spell that hides me from others."

Riku nodded and turned back to DiZ, "Doesn't matter. I won't run from the darkness."

DiZ then threw a card to him, "What's with everyone throwing these?"

Everyone ignore her, "The card will draw out your heart's darkness. Finish your business with Ansem," DiZ told them.

"Come on. Let's go." The three of them walked to the door as Carolyn's armor then disappeared. As they walked up the stairs to the next floor Riku then pulled out the card, "He said this card will draw Ansem out."

"Don't Worry! We can defeat him together!"

"Sorry, I've gotta face him alone."

"But why!?"

"There's no point in doing this if I can't do it on my own. But I do need a favor. If Ansem is the victor, he's going to enslave me. If that happens, use your powers to destr—"

"Of course! We'll be right there to save you," Carolyn said.

"Huh? No that's not it. I want you to destr—"

"No way! No matter what happens, we are gonna be right there to help ya," Mickey then paused as he looked at Carolyn, "Do you even think she'll let you lose yourself? Unless, you don't believe that we'll come through for ya!"

"I choose to believe in the both of you, always."

"And I you," Mickey said.

"You're not gonna lose, I know it," Carolyn then added as Mickey nodded at Riku.

"Thanks."

Riku then walked through the door. "Come on Mickey, lets met him on the other side. The castle will take us where he will meet us." Carolyn then walked to the wall as she held her hand out as she touched the wall and the wall rippled as a passage then opened.

Riku was running through a hallway as he called his keyblade, "Ansem! Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Why in such a hurry? I'll be here at the very heart of darkness. Watching you plunge into the same darkness—inside of you." Riku then huffed as he ran farther into the hallway.

As Riku got into the end of the hallway he then walked into a large room, "I smell you, Ansem. Show yourself."

Ansem then appeared from a puff of darkness, "I have watched you fight. I know your strength. Your skill with darkness has grown. It has become more mature. And yet, why, why do you accept the darkness—but still refuse me? You know you and I are similar. We both follow where the darkness leads. Indeed, we are the same, so why? Does some part of your heart still have a fear of the dark?"

"That's not it," Riku started shaking his head. "The truth is," he then summoned his keyblade, "I just can't stand your foul stench."

"You are a fool. You should know my powers well by now."

"Yeah, I know. Or did you forget? I used all the power you had to give—and Sora still beat me. I'm not at all impressed with your powers!"

"Very well. In the case, you shall sink into the abyss!" Ansem shouted as he released darkness into the whole room. When Riku opened his eyes, he was deep into darkness as he then jumped back dodging an attack as he then saw Ansem hovering by his guardian. Then they went into the fight tossing each other blocking one another's moves till Riku cracked the darkness and they were back in the white room. "Insolent brat!" he shouted as he threw a dark orb at Riku.

Riku then blocked the attack as he pushed it forwards to make it disperse, "Ansem!" he then charged at Ansem striking him in the gut, "This is the end!"

Ansem slowly speaking, "This…is hardly…the end… Your darkness—I gave it…all to you… My dark shadow…lingers…Someday. Someday… I will return!" Ansem shouted as he then exploded into darkness as said darkness went everywhere.

Carolyn and Mickey who waited in a room were talking about the past when Carolyn's mark exploded in pain as it then grew. "Somethings wrong with Riku! Mickey! He needs you!" she gritted out as she then collapsed on to the floor.

Mickey then ran in to her as he watched the mark slowly get closer to her eye, "Hikari, make sure that her mark doesn't go over both eyes, if it does, find me!" he then got up and ran off disappearing.

"Sora…Kairi…Carolyn."

"Gosh, Riku, I know you wanted to do this alone; but ya don't mind gettin' a LITTLE help, do ya?" Mickey said as a gold orb floated down and got brighter. When the light dimmed Mickey is seen carrying Riku off. When Riku then came to he saw Carolyn still out but the mark slowly shrinking.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Riku said as he then got down next to her as he then felt a sharp pain in her side.

"I'm not sure," Mickey said, "the mark normally doesn't take this long to shrink down."

"What caused it?" Mickey looked at him then back down at Carolyn, "Your Majesty! What are you not telling me?"

Mickey sighed, "You did Riku."

"I did!?"

"You are close to her, this is the reason why you must never let anyone know you are bound to her."

Riku looked down at her, "what have I done?" Riku said as he kissed her cheek that the mark touched. Once he kissed her the mark shrunk back to normal.

"Riku?" Carolyn said weakly.

"Carolyn!" Riku shouted as he gently picked her up in his arm and held her, "I'm sorry!"

"There's no need, you broke away from him. I was somewhat expecting this to happen." Carolyn the took a deep breathe in as she then stood but relied on Riku to keep her supported. As they walked to the doors.

"So, Riku, what happens next? Are you going home," Mickey asked.

Riku paused as Carolyn paused with him, "I can't go home—not yet. It's still here. It's really faint, but I can sense him. So, I think his darkness may still have a hold on me."

"Riku, your darkness belongs to you. Just the same way your light does," Carolyn said touching his heart.

"Up till now, I thought darkness was something that should never exist. Then I spent time with you and Carolyn, and changed my mind. The road you both chose—I didn't know. Light and dark, back to back. With you, I think they might meet in a way nobody's seen before. Wonder where that road leads. I'd like to see myself. I'd like to walk the road with the both of ya." Mickey then held his hand out to Riku as Carolyn then took her grasp off of him as she was able to stand without him, but Hikari still stood close to her.

Riku laughed as he knelt down, "Your Majesty, I'm really flattered. I don't know what to say."

"Gosh Riku, you know you don't have to call me that now. We're pals."

"Fair enough, Mickey," Riku said as he then stood as Carolyn then handed Riku and Mickey a black coat for both of them as they walked out of the castle and down the path. For a distance they walked in silence as they came upon DiZ. "What are you making me choose now?"

"Between the road to light and the road to darkness."

"Neither suits me," he then walked past DiZ as Carolyn followed, "I'm taking the middle road."

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?"

Riku paused as Carolyn turned to look at him, "No, it's the road to dawn."

 **Dolphin0150: That was crazy! Watching the cutscenes to make sure everything was correct before my OC was added in. This game to forever… so long that I can barely remember how I was having the next game pan out for Carolyn and Riku since he does go back into the darkness… I definitely hope I didn't ruin anything since this game as been out for a good bit of time… but let me know how you liked the chain of memory arc!**


End file.
